kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 408
The Decisive Year is the 408th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Everyone is gathered to wish a happy new year. On stage stands Ryo Fui, Ei Sei, Shou Hei Kun and Ri Shi. It's also the year for the coronation ceremony. Mou Bu says that the time has finally come as Ryo Fui that he shouldn't say that. This is the deciding year for the power struggle between Ei Sei and Ryo Fui for victory and defeat. The Queen Mother and Rou Ai will set the stage for a deciding battle. Shin is having it difficult as then Kyou Kai is trying to pep him up. She is wondering if he is already feeling the pressure of being a 5000-man Commander. Shin is angry as he remembers Ryuu Koku continuously scolding at him for making basic mistakes. Telling Shin that he is to gullible for enemy traps, doesn't now how to delegate and slacks of in managing the workers. Because of the new year, the workers are home to their families. Kyou Kai then says congratulations and happy new year. Shin mentions that now that She got promoted to 3000-man Commander she can lead her own troops. Adding that to the 5000 men of Shin unit that makes 8000. Ryuu Koku stated that 8000 men exceeds the restrictions of a 5000-man commander and therefore can't stay in the Hi Shin Unit. She however states that she belongs in the Hi Shin Unit and won't leave because of that. They are commenting on the fact that the construction of the fortress is going very well. The work them even harder Shin realises they will need to give out bonuses to work extra. This coming from the pockets of Shin and Ka Ryo Ten. This idea shakes up Shin, but it has to be done. Also when the workers aren't working Shin was forced to send in his own men to help to get the work done and apologises to Kyou Kai for this. Kyou Kai then states that when they finis the outer wall of the fortress, they will have finished the lower parts and then they can finally initiate the attack. Shin then remembers that Tou already started investigating target areas. They can use Chiyoyou as a stand point to start the invasion of Wei. Kyou Kai then reminds Shin that there is also the intern struggle to deal with. At Kanyou, Shou Bun Kun is preparing for the coronation ceremony. Shou Bun kun remembers that 8 years ago he was shamefully forced to make the king flee alone. If they can finish the coronation ceremony safely, the king position of power will be recognized by other states and the neutral parties will start to join. They are gathering troops to strengthen their defences. This is all to make sure that nothing happens before the ceremony. Shou Bun Kun states that both sides will have placed spies in each other camps, but he will not let anything go unnoticed. Ri Shi gives Ryo Fui a status update on the Ei Sei Faction. Telling him that Shou Bun Kun surveillance is stricter than they predicted. Ryo Fui states that he found out who the spies are in his camp. Even though they are few, they still have some people defecting to the other camp. Ri Shi states that they must be very cautious in making a move, but Ryo Fui says that won't be necessary. The first one to move won't be them or the Ei Sei faction, but the state of Ai. Rou Ai is having it difficult seeing so much important people. Being an ambassador of Zhao and Chu. Both ambassadors suggest to give Rou Ai the title of king which the people in Ai find this not to be a bad idea. The Queen Mother is very pleased with the plans of Chou Kou. The latter asks the Queen to allow him to make even more plans. Ei Sei mother tells that they need to strengthen their borders even further. If they would be overturned, that would be an embarrassment. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kou *Rei *Ei Sei *Shou Hei Kun *Ri Shi *Mou Bu *Ryo Fui *Shi Shi *Shou Bun Kun *Heki *Rui *Sai Taku *Queen Mother *Rou Ai *Shin *Kyou Kai *Ryuu Koku flashback *Ka Ryo Ten mentioned *Tou mentioned *Chou Kou Characters Introduced *Jou Kei *Hoku Ryuu Chapter Notes *It's new year and everyone is gathered. *This is the year of Ei Sei coronation. *This is the deciding year for the power struggle between Ei Sei and Ryo Fui. *A flashback is shown of Ryuu Koku scolding Shin. *Kyou Kai is now a 3000-man commander. *The Hi Shin Unit is now a 8000 men unit. *Shin was forced to send in his own men to get the work done of parts of the construction. *Kyou Kai plans to attack when the lower parts of the fortress has finished. *Tou is investigating target areas. *Shou Bun Kun is preparing for the coronation ceremony. *The ambassadors of Zhao and Chu suggest to give Rou Ai the title of king. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters